Hitman: Double Agents
by darklynne
Summary: Agent 47 is back; and this time, he's taking on even harder jobs. Including working with a new clone assassin made directly from his own DNA. And it happens to be a teenage girl


Title: Hitman Double Agents

Genre: Action/Suspense

Rating: M for strong language, strong violence, adult themes, sexuality, crude and dry humor.

Short Summary:

Agent 47 is back; and this time, he's taking on even harder jobs. Including working with a new clone assassin made directly from his own DNA. And it happens to be a teenage girl.

* * *

::Prologue::

* * *

December 31, 2008

New York City

The job was suppose to be easy and quick.

All she had to do was sneak into typical bar, poison her target and get out before her perverted, pedofiliac target or any of his guards grew suspicious. It was so simple that she had yawned at it and asked if her employer really had been serious that she had to do this job. She even stated that she could get this job within ten minutes.

But something went wrong. It had been a set up for her. They had been there, waiting for her to show up. One look at the first of them, she knew that it had been all a trap to get her to leave the compound.

So she ran.

Running and shoving through the crowded streets of New York during the New Year's Eve Smash, she ran as fast as she could, knowing that they were following her. They weren't pulling out their guns to shoot her because it was suppose to be a low profile mission and they weren't suppose to attract attention to their selves, even if she was running from them. It was the perfect place to get her. No one would be paying any attention to what was happening to her because all eyes would be up at the large movie screens and watching the ball fall. Not even the cops, though it didn't matter in that part. THEY owned the cops!

So shoving and pushing through the crowds, she ran as fast as she could, not bothering to look back to see how far away they were. She knew. She could feel their presense just as if they were a knife pressing against her back. She was trying to avoid attention from anyone as it was.

There!

She caught sight of the alley where her ride would be waiting. If she just could get to her Dyna, she would jump on it and be out of there like a bat out of hell.

Diving for the entrance of the alley, she ran into the dark city corridors, glancing back only once to see those silver heads pushing through the crowds after her. She was a little confused though. They weren't even rushing through. They didn't seem to be in too much of a hurry to get her. It was like...

Her sea-green eyes widened in realization before she screeched to a halt in the alley and she spun her head to look into the alley clearing, only to gasp sharply when she saw what was right in front of her. It had been a ploy and she walked right into their trap. Her pursuers hadn't been trying to catch her in the crowds! They had been herding her! They were herding her right to her escape route where her fears would be waiting for her!

And there he was.

The tall, bald headed man in pure black who waited beside her dismantled Harley Davidson Dyna with his head dipped down and his eyes closed as if he was asleep standing up. His arms were behind his back while he just stood at a soldier's stance, just waiting for her.

As if sensing her presense, his eyes flashed open and she met the coldest black eyes she had ever seen while he wore the smile of the devil, revealing a set of rather pointy canines. And she knew if she would have been looking at his back, she would see the tattoo of the Devil on the back of his bald head with his barcode number imprinted on his forehead, between his black horns. The White Devil, Le Diablo Blanc. That was what he was called at that place and among those people. He was the man she wanted to avoid.

"Here, Kitty, Kitty, Kitty."

Whirling around, she turned to see another man in black stepping out of the dark shadows, smirking a coy smile. He was wearing a pure black suit just like the first, all the while he had black hair, which was cut very short with the exception of the bleached white tips spiked up with enough hair gell to make his head look like a deadly weapon. He even had a circular goatee surrounding his mouth with a scar running across his cheek, much like a check mark.

Glancing from one man to the other, she stepped back, further away from them. She was in a real bind, that was for sure. She wasn't very much afraid of the second man as she was of the first but having them both here, it wasn't good. The only question she had to ask herself; was the third man that she feared there?

"We missed you while you were away, Kitty cat." The second man spoke, making a few steps towards her and having her step back away from him. He was already reaching into his jacket for something; a tranq gun. "It's time to come home."

Her eyes narrowed, she stepped back away from him before making a quick glance around for an escape. She knew very well that she couldn't fight any one of these guys hand to hand and it was going to be very difficult to escape. They were nearly faster than her and definitely stronger. So if she was going to escape, she was going to need something close by.

"There is no escape, Miss 80." Le Diablo Blanc spoke up in his deep, monotonous voice, watching her in dry amusement as she looked around for her means of escape. He seemed to taunt her with his dark eyes, daring her to try it.

And dared she tried.

Spying a few window sills and a drain pipe, she ran for it, jumping up onto the window sill and then grabbing the pipe. As fast as she could, she started to climb up it.

"Hey!" The other man exclaimed before giving chase and lashing out for her leg. He got a hold of her but it wasn't even a few seconds before she lashed out with her other foot and kicking him across the face. She had the pleasure of feeling his nose break from under her shoe. "OW! You fucking bitch!"

She ignored him as she caught herself on the pipe and began climbing up as fast as she could, ignroing the angry shouts she was getting from the man she just kicked. She was about half way up when she felt a sharp bite in her hip, making her yelp out as she whirled her head around and looked down at what just hit her. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the tranquilizer dart stuck in her outer thigh. "N-no!" She cried out as she felt the dizziness already starting to creep up on her. She tried to continue climbing up the pipe but she knew it wasn't going to help her case at all. She felt herself slipping already before she just let go, falling down the twenty feet she had already started climbing. She expected to hit the ground, hoping that it would kill her so she didn't have to endure all of those experiments again.

But instead, she felt into a pair of arms, who then held her against a very rock hard chest.

Her vision blurring, she merely glanced up at who caught her, seeing a badly scarred face. She knew who that was and she would have been terrified of him if she wasn't so tired. It wasn't long before she slipped into the darkness, hearing those last words.

"HQ, it's Agent 60. We have her. We're on our way back right now." And that was it before everyone went black.


End file.
